This invention relates to a bell and spigot joint arrangement for facilitating the assembling of a heat exchanger and, in particular, a heat exchanger utilizing aluminum tubes and tube connectors.
The joints between tubular components of a heat exchanger as commonly utilized in an air conditioning system must provide a high strength fluid tight seal. The soldering of this type of joint, particularly where one or both of the components making up the joint are formed of aluminum, has presented a number of problems in the art. With the advent of the ultrasonic dip soldering process, some of these problems have been alleviated. However, the configuration of most generally employed tubular joints will not allow the male member to penetrate deeply into the bell while at the same time providing for a relatively free flow of solder material into the deep joint region.